


What more is there to say?

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Free Verse, POV First Person, Poetry, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How Kylo Ren became Ben Solo. A pure, precious moment of consciousness in the middle of a storming sea.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	What more is there to say?

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

I know you.

I shouldn't, yet I do.

I do know you.

As you breathe, I breathe.

As you live, I live.

As I die, you live.

Nothing really happened. Neither of us did anything. Yet it is so. Together, we live. Together, we are life.

A galaxy unto itself. A universe of possibilities.

Nothing is as important. Nothing is as interesting. Nothing has more meaning than this…

What is this? No force but the Force unites us, but is it enough? For now, for ever?

Is it enough? Will it be enough after you die, after I die for you?

I am not sentimental. I do not believe in sacrifice. I do not believe in compassion.

But you do.

Sympathy. Mercy. I don't do that.

But you do.

To kill and rage, to feed my insecurities and foster my regret

and repeat it all, all over again, and again –

why?

I am done. I am gone. I am no one.

You remain.

So you shall remain.

I decide nothing. I desire nothing.

I am empty.

Can I allow myself to say it?

I am you.

I am you.


End file.
